Couldn't Sleep
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Toki can't sleep due to nightmares so he turns to Skwisgaar for a little comfort. My second Dethklok, Toki/Skwis fic. very mild slash and a whole lot of cuteness. please R


**Another one-shot with the pair that I like. hehehe, read and review. **

**Enjoy. **

**Couldn't Sleep**

3:35 a.m.

Still wide awake.

Staring at the ceiling.

Blinking and moving and talking to himself after a long weekend of dead silence and stillness. Nightmares of his parents robbed him from sleeping for the past few days. He turned his head and let his eyes scan his own room for a moment. Nothing much to see, but his desk with a model airplane he needed to finish and with a few more hanging on the ceiling. He lifted himself up with his elbows to scan the front part of his room. His sight caught the pictures of his parents hanging on the wall. He gulped and felt like his throat was drying up again like it had all weekend.

He stared at the picture and started to sweat when his mind made him think they were staring back at him. Just staring . . . and staring . . . and staring . . .

He bit his bottom lip.

...and staring . . .

He could hear his heart beating rapidly.

...and staring . . .

They would always stare at him, watch him to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

...and staring . . .

(_Brutal_) he thought.

He had to get out here and away from those pictures.

Grabbing his pillow and his blanket, he got out of his bed and slowly walked out of the room. He tried not to look at the pictures as his hand knocked them down while he was pasting them. The sound of shattered glass echoed as he walked down the hallway and stood there for a minute.

Good, he was out of them room but what's next.

He looked down the hall that had four doors leading into his bandmates' rooms. He guessed he could sleep on the cough or just right here on the floor but anywhere is better than his room. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a toilet flushing then a flash of light follow by darkness.

"Toki?"

He turned around to see Skwisgaar standing just a few feet away from him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawned, "Wuts you doing ups" he asked, with half-opened eyes.

He said nothing as his cheeks started to get a little warm from Skwisgaar's presence. The guy wasn't wearing much but black boxers and messy bed hair.

"Stills nots talk to me" he asked.

"Couldn'ts sleep" Toki said, lowing his head. "Yous"

"Throwing ups, beens holding back alls weekend" Skwisgaar said, a little relief to hear Toki saying something after two days.

There was dead silence between to the two for a minute til Skwisgaar spoke up again, "Wuts withs pillow and blankets" he asked.

"Tyings to find . . . places to sleep" Toki said, "can't be in room"

"Why"

Toki didn't want to say it but his face told it all or so Skwisgaar thought.

"Aww, dids little Toki had bads dream" He asked, in a mocking sort of tone, "dats a laugh"

Again, he said nothing and waited for Skwisgaar's laugher to fade. When it did Skwisgaar waited for a comeback or something instead of Toki just standing there with his head down. He shook his head from annoyances, muttered the word "dildo" underneath his breath and walked past Toki to go back to his room.

When his hand reached the doorhandle, Toki turned around and said, "Skwisgaar"

"Wuts" He asked, looking back at him.

"Can I stays withs you tonight" he asked.

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow and stared at him awkwardly with his mouth slightly ajar.

"I'lls sleeps on the floor" Toki added.

There was another minute of sliences between the two.

"Yous such a pussy" Skwisgaar said, entering his room.

Toki noticed he left the door open and took that as a "yes" and walked inside while clutching onto his pillow and blanket. It was dark when the door shut from behind him, but not too dark for him to see his whereabouts. The sound of Skwisgaar's ticking clock was relaxing to his ears. Skwisgaar was already in bed but Toki noticed he was all the way to the edge all wrapped up in his blanket.

"Wuts ever you dos don'ts piss over yourselfs from another bads dream" Skwisgaar said, tucking himself even more in his blanket.

Ignoring the insult like he normally does, he walked over to the bed, placed his pillow down before lying down and covering himself with his blanket. He scoots to the edge as much as he could to add more space between them as possible. No doubt Skwisgaar felt a little uncomfortable sharing his bed with him.

After getting comfortable, a small smile crept on the side of Toki's lips, "nights, Skwisgaar"

"Whatever" Skwisgaar muttered, "justs don't tells others abouts this"

Toki nodded and close his eyes.

Skwisgaar stayed awake for a minute for his stomach to settle after throwing up nearly the whole night. Seeing his mother literally left a bad taste in his mouth and an upset stomach. He barley closed his eyes when the bed started to rock from Toki tossing and turning. Skwisgaar kicked Toki in the back to make him stop moving.

"Toki, stops moving arounds" He whispered and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sorrys, I still can't go to sleeps" Toki whispered back.

"God dammit" Skwisgaar muttered and sat up. "Whatevers you dreamts about, its wasn'ts real" he said.

"My parents are reals" Toki said, turning around to face him.

"Well, yeah, they ares after all, they weres here alls weekend" Skwisgaar said, "buts theys gones now"

Something click inside Toki's head causing him to sit up as well, "they gone"

"Yeah, gone, theys gones, my mums gone as wells as the others' parents" he said.

"They gones" Toki said, from realizing the obvious truth. "They gones"

"Yes, theys gones" Skwisgaar said, irritated by Toki's bizarre behavior. "And we nevers sees thems again"

Toki smile and fell back to bed, "that all I needs to hear" he said.

Skwisgaar just stared at him awkwardly as Toki closed his eyes, rolled onto his side and finally fell asleep. The lead guitarist waited til he was sure Toki was fast asleep then shook his head and laid back down in his bed. A few strands of his long blonde hair fell on Toki's face causing Toki to squirm a bit from the tickle he felt on his nose. Toki snickers in his sleep as he brushes the hair away from his face in his sleep.

Skwisgaar slowly crack one eye open when he felt something softly landing on his side and realizes it was Toki's arm as it slowly wraps itself around his stomach. A second later he felt Toki's whole body pressed up against his back with his face buried in his blonde hair.

There was no way he's going to be a teddy bear to Toki so he slightly turns around and push Toki away from him til he was on the other side of the bed. Toki was too much in a deep sleep to notice or wake up. Skwisgaar turn back into his comfortable position and went back to sleep only to wake up after five minutes to see Toki clinging onto him again.

_(Fucking dildo thinks I'm somes stuff animal to hugs_) he thought as he tries to push him away again.

Toki tighten his grip on Skwisgaar's stomach as if he was holding on to him for life while burying his face deeper into his hair. But somehow Skwisgaar pushed him away again, a little damn that Toki didn't fall off the bed and try to go back to sleep again.

For the next hour, the rotation of this clingy and pushing away repeated itself four times before Skwisgaar gave up bitterly to the sudden "cuddle mood" Toki had. Now Skwisgaar laid there with Toki holding him like a stuffed animal so tight he could actually feel Toki's body falling and rasing from his breathing. Wondering what in the world Toki was dreaming about to have this going on and hoping he doesn't get caught in this awkward situation in the morning.

Fuck it, he was too tire to think right now.

He close his eyes only to open them again.

Great, now he couldn't sleep.

_Fin_


End file.
